Al futuro
by ninnin003
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como Steve Rogers y James Barnes llegaron hacer mejores amigos (y algo más).


**Al Futuro**

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz lejana -

Steve alzó la vista tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando volver a enfocar después de la golpiza que había recibido. ¿Si estaba bien?, ¡Claro que no!, todo su cuerpo dolía como si fuese un gran moretón, aunque estaba seguro que lo peor era su cabeza, donde había recibido una de las piedras que los chicos le habían lanzado y, muy probablemente, tenía un par de costillas rotas.

- Sí - mintió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie - estoy bien -

- Si, seguro - bufó el chico frente a él, acercándose - estás tan bien que ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie -

- No es asunto tuyo - se apresuró a contestar antes de que se acercase más -

Por primera vez Steve miró al chico con el que estaba hablando. Cabello castaño medio ondulado, con algunas ondas cubriendo su frente y nuca, ojos azules preocupados… ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Y por qué hablaba con alguien como Steve? De seguro no sabia la mala reputación que eso conllevaba.

Logró ponerse de pie, con más trabajo del que le hubiese gustado admitir, apoyándose en la muralla del callejón húmedo y fétido que aquellos chicos habían elegido para golpearlo hoy.

- Ey - volvió a intentar el chico frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo - no tienes porqué ponerte así, no voy a burlarme de ti ni a golpearte, solo… -

- ¿Hmm? -

- E-Es que estas sangrando y… - murmuró sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo -

- Está bien -

El chico lo miró sorprendido acercándose y poniendo el pañuelo con cuidado sobre su occipital, limpiando la sangre coagulada que estaba comenzando a formar costras en el cabello del rubio, quien ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para seguir peleando, menos con alguien que, extrañamente, se preocupaba por él.

- ¡Jeez! - exclamó el chico mirándolo - ¡Pensé que esos idiotas te iban a matar a golpes! Cuando escuché sus gritos desde la otra esquina pensé que podría encontrar una buena pelea, pero… -

- ¿Pero? -

- Una pelea así no es divertida - sonrió limpiando las manos magulladas de Steve -

- ¿Y hay peleas divertidas? - preguntó sin entender -

- Cuando son limpias y justas, si - respondió guardando el pañuelo manchado en su bolsillo - mi nombre es James, James Barnes, pero mis amigos me dicen Bucky, así que dime Bucky -

- Bucky… - sonrió por primera vez con la simpleza de aquel extraño - mi nombre es Steve Rogers, un gusto conocerte Bucky -

- Lo mismo digo, Steve -

- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? - preguntó comenzando a caminar -

- Sep, nos mudamos hace unos días - sonrió llevando ambas manos a su nuca - vengo de Indiana… Shelbyville, si es que conoces por esos lugares… -

- Nunca he salido de New York… -

- Está bien - se apresuró a continuar - tampoco es que sea muy interesante -

Steve sonrió mientras James… Bucky le contaba sobre las cosas que habían y las que no habían en su tierra natal, lo diferente que era de Brooklyn y como aun no se acostumbraba a toda la gente. A Steve le parecía interesante, aunque Bucky digiese lo contrario, y comenzó a imaginar como sería vivir en un lugar así, en una casa, con un jardín y un patio, donde tu vecino esta a millas de distancia y no a dos pasos de tu puerta

- Ey - lo llamó Bucky sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás bien? Creo que por un momento te perdí, estás seguro que no tienes nada roto ahí dentro - preguntó indicando su cabeza -

- No, no - rió negando - estoy bien, solo imaginaba como sería vivir en una casa con un jardín y un patio como la tuya -

- No es la gran cosa - respondió confundido - aunque es extraño no tener donde salir a jugar con Becca por las tardes -

- ¿Becca? -

- Mi hermana menor, Rebecca - sonrió - ¿Tienes hermanos? -

- No -

- Oh -

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, esperando a que el otro comenzara algún tema, pero Steve aun era demasiado tímido y Bucky sentía que estaba aburriendo a su nuevo amigo con tanto parloteo, y lo último que quería Bucky era aburrir a Steve, así que continuaron mirándose en silencio por un largo rato…

- ¿Bucky… ? - comenzó Steve - e-es tarde y mi abuelo me está esperando en casa y… -

- Yo también, debo ir a cuidar a mi hermana - sonrió extendiendo su mano -

- Muchas gracias - murmuró apretando su mano - espero que nos volvamos a encontrar -

- Ojalá -

La segunda vez que Bucky se encontró con Steve fue a tres o cuatro callejones del de la primera vez. Está vez intentaba protegerse de los golpes de tres chicos, que median el doble que Steve, con la tapa de un basurero.

- ¡EY! - gritó llamando la atención de los matones - ¿Por qué no son lo suficientemente hombres como para golpear a alguien que si pueda golpearlos de vuelta?-

Uno de los matones gritó algo con ese extraño acento que tenían en Brooklyn y se abalanzó sobre Bucky, él que lo esquivó sin problema alguno para golpearlo rápidamente en el plexo solar quitándole el aire y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Al ver a su amigo caer, los dos matones restantes se lanzaron contra él gritando improperios sobre él y su madre, mientras Bucky los esquivaba y contraatacaba.

Cuando cayó el último, y al parecer el "líder", se sacudió las manos riéndose de ellos. Sin dejar de sonreír giró para ver donde estaba Steve y se sorprendió al verlo con el ceño fruncido agarrándose el pecho.

- ¿Steve? - preguntó acercándose a él -

A pocos pasos de distancia logró escuchar la respiración forzada y extraña de su amigo, quién le hacía gestos con la mano para que se alejara. Negando se agachó junto a él sin dejar de mirarlo preocupado, sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

- No - fue lo único que logró decir Steve mirando hacia otro lado mientras intentaba controlar su respiración -

Pero Bucky se quedó a su lado sin decir nada, sin tocarlo, sin acercarse más, solo mirándolo, esperando a que su respiración volviese a ser normal.

La tercera vez Steve se encontró con Bucky en el almacén que estaba en la esquina más cercana a su casa. Llevaba de la mano a una niña de cabello rizado del mismo color que el de Bucky, amarrado en dos coletas y que sostenía con cariño un osito de felpa con su otra mano

- Bucky - llamó sonriendo acercándose a ellos -

- ¡Steve! - exclamó sorprendido -

- ¿Steve? - murmuró la niña mirando al recién llegado -

Bucky presentó a la niña como su hermanita menor Rebecca, pero que sus amigos le decían Becca, así que Steve debía decirle Becca. La pequeña se quedó mirando a Steve con sus grandes ojos color miel mientras conversaban y cuando se despedían la niña le ofreció su osito de felpa.

- ¿Para mí? - preguntó sorprendido por aquel dulce gesto -

- Sip - respondió moviendo su cabecita, haciendo saltar a sus rizos castaños - para Steve -

Por unos segundos Steve se quedó pasmado sin saber que responder, ni si debía o no aceptar el regalo. Miró a Bucky de reojo, pero su amigo estaba tan atónito como él con el gesto de su hermana.

- Gracias Becca - sonrió aceptando finalmente el regalo de la pequeña - y cómo se llama el osito -

- Bucky - respondió simplemente - tienes que cuidarlo mucho -

Steve miró al oso de felpa color miel que tenía en su mano y pensó en lo irónico que era, después de todo "Bucky" era quien siempre lo estaba cuidando. Con cuidado se agachó a la altura de Becca mirándola a los ojos.

- No te preocupes - sonrió poniendo un dedo sobre su nariz - lo cuidaré mucho -

Y sin aviso Rebecca lo abrazó con fuerza y no lo soltó por un buen rato.

Después de ese día Steve perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había encontrado con Bucky, a veces en el parque, o camino a casa y casi todos los domingos en misa, donde había conocido al padre de Bucky, un hombre alto y atractivo, quien le sonrió amablemente cuando su amigo lo presentó como, Steve Rogers, el chico más amable y terco de Brooklyn.

- Si Bucky cree que eres el chico más terco de Brooklyn, debe ser por algo - sonrió dándole la mano, un apretón fuerte y decidido -

- Gracias, señor - dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, hasta que escuchó a su amigo aguantar la risa -

Steve aprovechó la ocasión para que su madre y abuelo conocieran a Bucky y a su familia, sin saber bien porque, pero ese simple gestó hizo que su corazón se apretase. Nunca había tenido un amigo y menos un "mejor amigo", y ahora Bucky era casi parte de su familia.

Rió al ver la cara de su amigo cuando le presentó a su madre, él sabía que su mamá era muy linda, pero la cara atónita de Bucky era algo especial.

- James Buchanan Barnes, señora Rogers - se presentó besando la mano de la madre de Steve -

- Eres todo un caballero James - sonrió y miró a Steve de reojo - ahora entiendo porque Steve no puede dejar de hablar de ti -

- ¡Madre! - exclamó sintiendo como sus orejas enrojecían -

Pasaron semanas y tal vez meses. Algunos días Bucky iba a buscarlo a casa para salir a jugar, otros él iba donde Bucky y estudiaban juntos. Su amigo seguía defendiéndolo de los matones que solían buscarle bronca aunque a Steve le molestase, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido de que Bucky lo protegiese, de que estuviese con él cuando más lo necesitaba.

Durante el otoño de ese año su abuelo falleció por culpa del frío, y Bucky y su familia estuvieron presentes en la misa y después en el funeral. La mano de su amigo en su hombro, apoyándolo como siempre, mientras las manos pequeñas de Rebecca abrazaban su cintura.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el señor Barnes consolaba a su madre, y por un momento pensó en como serían las cosas si su madre se casase con el padre de Bucky, Steve extrañaba a su difunto padre y siempre pensaba en él, pero su madre estaba tan sola y ahora sin el abuelo las cosas serían peores.

Su vida continuó normalmente, aunque ahora Steve pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando o buscando trabajo y ya no tenía tiempo para jugar o salir con su amigo como antes, aun así Bucky se las arreglaba para ir a verlo.

Un día llegó con dos tickets para ir al cine y lo esperó hasta el final de su turno en el almacén para ir juntos a ver la nueva película de la que todos hablaban. Steve nunca había ido al cine en su vida y sonrió algo avergonzado cuando Bucky se ofreció a ir a dejarlo a su casa.

- Buck - dijo cruzándose de brazos -

- Oh, vamos Steve, sabes que lo hago por tu bien - se explicó algo nervioso - ya es tarde y está oscuro y… -

- Está bien -

Y así pasó un año sin que se diesen cuenta. Durante los primeros meses del nuevo año Steve pasó más tiempo en cama enfermo y casi al borde de la muerte del que le hubiese gustado admitir, odiaba ese cuerpo enfermizo. Su madre siempre le decía que cuando creciese sería más fuerte, pero los años pasaban y las cosas empeoraban, más le costaba respirar, más le dolían los huesos y gastaban más dinero del que tenían en remedios.

- Papá murió por mi culpa - dijo uno de esos días con el mundo dándole vueltas por culpa de la fiebre - perdió las esperanzas porque no podía ayudar a su hijo enfermizo y murió -

- No seas estúpido, Steve - le respondió su amigo, quien había ido a cuidarlo, mientras le cambiaba los paños fríos - deja de pensar en eso y descansa -

- Pero… -

- Steve, si no dejas de hablar delirios por la fiebre te juro que te voy a tirar a la ducha fría hasta que dejes de hacerlo - murmuró buscando entre los cajones - calla y duerme -

- Si me tiras a la ducha fría sería peor - murmuró cerrando los ojos nuevamente -

- Nada es peor que escuchar echarte la culpa de cosas que están fuera de tu control - volvió a sentarse a su lado y con cuidado le dio a beber un poco de agua para que pudiese tragar una de las pastillas que le había recetado el doctor - tu padre murió porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a su familia, porque era más fácil abandonar toda esperanza que seguir luchando por un futuro mejor -

Steve se quedó en silenció escuchando a su amigo y asintió, por eso su madre siempre le decía que no debía rendirse, no importaba lo que pasase en su vida, jamás debía darse por vencido.

El invierno pasó, al igual que la primavera. Uno de los días de verano, el padre de Bucky los llevo a Rhode Island, donde Bucky lo había hecho subirse a casi todos los juegos y había terminado vomitando indignamente en uno de los basureros, pero aun así había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Al día siguiente uno de los chicos del barrio había comenzado a gritar cosas muy groseras y ofensivas contra la madre de Steve. Bucky explotó y se lanzó sobre él chico, gritándole, prometiéndole que haría que dejase de hablar, mientras lo golpeaba sin compasión, y, por mucho que a Steve le hubiese gustado que aquel chico perdiese la capacidad de hablar de su madre como solía hacerlo, tuvo que detener a su amigo antes de que cometiese algún crimen del que se arrepentiría luego.

El chico los miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras arrancaba sin decir palabra

- Lo siento - murmuró Bucky mordiéndose los labios -

- No - negó tomando su mano y limpiando sus nudillos ensangrentados - solo intenta controlar todo el odio que tienes guardado, Buck. O busca alguna otra forma de sacarlo -

El menor asintió dejando que su amigo limpiase sus heridas y caminaron hasta la casa de Bucky.

Lo último que Steve vio fueron los ojos llenos de pena y decepción del padre de Bucky al ver a su hijo así, y sin saber que decir se despidió de ambos con un gesto.

Semanas más tarde Steve se encontró con Bucky camino a uno de los trabajos que había logrado conseguir para ayudar un poco en su casa. Era un día gris de principios de otoño, el aire húmedo se sentía pesado y denso, en cualquier momento podía largarse a llover.

Bucky estaba sentado en el pórtico de uno de los edificios cercanos a donde vivía Steve, mirando el cielo mientras sostenía en sus manos un pedazo de papel.

- Buck - llamó acercándose a donde estaba -

No respondió.

- Bucky - volvió a llamar subiendo los escalones que los separaban -

Lentamente el castaño bajó la mirada y encontró la de Steve, sus ojos estaban nublados, enrojecidos e hinchados. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su lado y con cuidado lo rodeó con sus brazos. En susurros comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido.

Su padre había ido a Virginia por cosas del ejercito hace unas semanas y hace unos días que un señor extraño había llegado a su casa para decirles que su padre había muerto esa mañana. Con su hermana habían tenido que viajar hasta Indiana, a su casa antigua, al cementerio donde su mamá descansaba y donde ahora su papá también descansaba, a su lado.

El señor extraño le había dicho que se llevarían a su hermana a un internado donde la cuidarían…

- Y me quedaré solo - susurró mirando sus manos - la última vez que vi a papá estaba tan decepcionado de mí por haber llegado después de una pelea que ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue a trabajar -

- L-lo siento - murmuró Steve sintiendo como su pecho de oprimía, esa vez había sido su culpa que Bucky hubiese terminado peleando con uno de los chicos del barrio - n-no estás solo Bucky -

Por unos minutos se quedaron así sin decir nada, Steve abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía mientras Bucky seguía contándole sobre su padre entre susurros con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Días después fueron a buscar a Rebecca, Steve le regaló un pequeño retrato que había logrado hacer con los escasos materiales que tenía en su casa, mas la pequeña lo recibió feliz y lo abrazó con fuerza

- Tienes que cuidar a Bucky - susurró - tienes que cuidarlo mucho -

- Lo haré -

- Me lo prometes -

- Te lo prometo -

Contenta con su respuesta Becca lo soltó y fue a abrazar a su hermano, él que no la soltó hasta que una de las religiosas que habían ido a buscarla los apresuró, porque ya se hacia tarde.

- Mamá dijo que fueras a cenar con nosotros - dijo Steve cuando ya dejó de verse el automóvil en el que se habían llevado a Rebecca -

Bucky lo miró sin decir nada y en silencio lo acompañó a su casa.

Sin saber bien como, Bucky se convirtió en parte de la familia de Steve.

Su madre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos el primer día y ya habían pasado semanas y aún nadie le pedía que se fuera. Hasta habían comenzado una pequeña rutina los tres, levantándose temprano para ir a trabajar, tomando desayuno juntos en la mesa, saliendo a trabajar o a buscar trabajo, por las tardes Steve y Bucky estudiaban juntos y se turnaban para preparar la cena y tenerla lista justo cuando Sarah, la mamá de Steve, volvía del trabajo, si es que no tenía turno ese día. Por las noches ambos chicos se iban a la pieza que compartían, Steve se acostaba en su cama y Bucky en el viejo sillón, hasta entrada la noche cuando Bucky, medio dormido, se acostaba junto a Steve y ambos dormían toda la noche abrazados.

Por semanas, meses inclusive, las cosas funcionaron bien a pesar de todo.

Hasta que un día, lentamente, todo se comenzó a ir al infierno.

- ¡Ya llegué! - anunció Bucky animado después de un largo día de trabajo en la fábrica -

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor al ver a Steve hecho una bolita en uno de los sillones, rodillas recogidas y rostro escondido entre ellas.

- ¿Steve? - preguntó preocupado acercándose - ey… -

- Vinieron del trabajo de mamá - susurró sin levantar la vista - dijeron que se había desmayado. Ahora está en el hospital -

Bucky abrió la boca si saber que decir, mientras una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho y le revolvía el estomago. Sin pensarlo más fue hasta su habitación y buscó todo el dinero que tenía guardado, aunque no era mucho sabía que podía ayudar. Después fue a la pieza de la mamá de Steve y, con cuidado, sacó uno de sus abrigos.

- Vamos - dijo firme agarrando su bolso -

Sin decir nada Steve lo siguió hasta el hospital donde se encontraron con su mamá. El médico los miró con lástima mientras Sarah les sonreía a pesar de lo pálida que estaba. Bucky tomó la receta y fue por los tramites que debían hacerse, mientras Steve ayudaba a su mamá a ponerse de pie y salir de allí.

- Gracias - susurró Sarah ya acostada en su cama mientras Steve limpiaba su frente con paños fríos -

- No, yo no hice nada… - tartamudeó Steve intentando no mirarla avergonzado de si mismo por no poder ayudar a su mamá en esos momentos - Bucky, él… -

- Steve - lo detuvo tomando su muñeca y buscando su mirada - eres un buen chico y tienes mucha suerte de tener un amigo como James -

- Lo sé -

- Prométeme que seguirás siendo un buen chico - lo miró con sus ojos azules nublados por la fiebre y el dolor - prométeme que, pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo el chico de buen corazón que nunca se rinde -

Con un nudo en la garganta Steve asintió y su madre, satisfecha, cerró los ojos dejándose cuidar por su único hijo.

Los días pasaron y la condición de Sarah no mejoró. Los trabajos eran cada vez más escasos y con suerte tenían algo que comer al final del día. Lo poco que lograban reunir al final de la semana se gastaba en remedios y algo para engañar el estomago. Bucky salía todos los días con la esperanza de encontrar algo mejor, pero al final era siempre lo mismo y la frustración comenzaba a ganarle.

Uno de los días a final del mes volvió a casa con unas pocas monedas y un par de latas de comida que le habían regalado. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Steve sentado en el sillón mirando el techo y su pecho se apretó al pensar en lo peor

- Steve - susurró acercándose rápidamente - tu… -

- Bucky - murmuró Steve mirándolo - s-soy una mala persona -

Los ojos de Bucky se abrieron ridículamente y lo único que lo detuvo de largarse a reír ante aquellas palabras fue la seriedad y el dolor que cargaban. Negando se sentó junto a su amigo y lo abrazó apoyando su mentón en el hombro huesudo de Steve.

- Sí tu eres una mala persona, Steve - silbó - que nos queda al resto -

Sin decir nada Steve sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y se los mostró a Bucky.

- Vinieron a cobrar la renta y no sabía que hacer - murmuró dejando los billetes sobre la mesa y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos - le pedí ayuda a… a unos chicos en la calle y ellos… ellos me ayudaron a… a robar la botica que… -

- Shhhh - lo silenció Bucky besando su frente, dejando sus labios allí - e-está bien, Steve. Yo… -

- No - lo detuvo firme, separándose un poco para poder mirarlo - s-siempre te encargas de solucionar mis problemas, pero está vez tengo que solucionar esto solo -

- Steve - murmuró soltándolo, sabiendo que no importaba los millones de argumentos que le diera, Steve no iba a cambiar de opinión - primero, eres un idiota por ir a pedirle ayuda a esos chicos, y segundo, si te metes en más problemas después de que hagas lo que sea que pienses hacer, Dios me ayude a que no los mate -

- Imbécil - rió y volvió a abrazarlo -

- Idiota - susurró acariciando su espalda lentamente -

Al día siguiente Steve estaba trabajando con el boticario para poder pagar por los daños y el dinero que había robado. A los dos días la condición de Sarah empeoró y una semana más tarde Steve y Bucky estaban afuera del cementerio.

Volvieron a la casa en silencio después del funeral. Steve no reclamó cuando Bucky, con cuidado, comenzó a quitarle la ropa empapada por la lluvia.

Todo se movía borrosa y lentamente desde que Sarah había dejado de respirar en sus brazos.

Podía sentir las manos frías de Bucky mientras le ponía el pijama sin decir nada y tragó sin reclamar aquel aceite asqueroso que su amigo le había comprado porque le habían dicho que ayudaría a Steve con todos sus malestares.

Se dejó recostar y se quedó en silencio mientras Bucky se cambiaba.

- Todo va a estar bien - susurró acurrucándose a su lado -

* * *

Con el pasar de los meses las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, Steve volvió a su trabajo en la botica por la mañana y por las tardes ayudaba en un negocio día por medio. Por las noches se dedicaba a ilustrar algunos trabajos que le habían encargado y que, con gusto, había aceptado. Todo había comenzado cuando le había ofrecido al boticario pintar un cartel nuevo, y éste, al parecer, había llamado la atención de más personas.

- Que pintas ahora, Rembrandt - sonrió Bucky al volver de su trabajo en la fábrica, dejando su chaqueta a un lado y acercándose a donde estaba trabajando, apoyando el mentón en su hombro - ¡Aha! se ve bien -

- Son solo letras - respondió Steve sin poder dejar de sonreír por las cosquillas -

- No son solo letras amigo, es ARTE - rió moviendo las manos dramáticamente - después, cuando seas famoso, van a valer millones -

Steve rió negando y volvió a su trabajo. Sin darse cuenta alzó la vista justo cuando Bucky estaba quitándose la camisa e, inevitablemente, un poco de celos le revolvió el estomago. Bucky era tres años menor que él y, aun así, ya media por lo menos quince centímetros más, y los trabajos en la fábrica y en las construcciones se habían encargado de marcar sus brazos, torso… , mientras Steve seguía midiendo lo mismo que una chica promedio y pesando lo mínimo, no importaba lo mucho que se preocupara su amigo de tenerle algo para comer o todos los tónicos milagrosos con los que llegaba, al parecer el cuerpo de Steve se negaba a asimilar la comida.

- Steve - lo llamó Bucky sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ahí estás, te estaba preguntando si quieres que prepare la cena -

- Cual sería el menú - bromeó Steve saliendo de sus pensamientos -

- Tengo una deliciosa lata de sopa de tomate y la señora Smith me regaló unos restos de verduras y creo que, si tenemos suerte, hasta puede que haya un poco de pollo - Bucky sonrió mirándolo - delicioso, ¿no? -

- Bucky - rió Steve - es…. -

Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de su amigo en su nuca y aun más al alzar la vista, encontrándose con esos ojos azul/grisáceo mirándolo fijamente

- Extrañaba tu risa - susurró acariciando suavemente su nuca, su cuello. Tomando su rostro con ambas manos - Steve… -

- Bucky - respondió hipnotizado por su tono de voz, dulce y grave a la vez, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban su rostro suavemente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza en su pecho cuando cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma de su amigo, una mezcla de jabón barato y metal, demasiado familiar, pero a la vez irresistible.

Estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, compartiendo el mismo aire y Steve podía sentir la tibieza de los labios de Bucky, comenzando a imaginar como se sentirían sobre los suyos, cálidos, secos, firmes, suaves, mojados….

- ¡Entonces, cena! - exclamó Bucky separándose repentinamente de su lado y yendo a la cocina sin voltear -

Por unos segundos se quedó sentado con el pincel en la mano, afortunadamente no había estropeado todo el cartel. Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Nunca nadie lo había besado, y no se había molestado en pensar ni darle importancia a eso, hasta ahora. Y ahora, lamentablemente, no podía dejar de preguntarse como se sentirían los labios de Bucky y se encontró más de una vez mientras cenaban mirándolos y haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Esa noche Bucky no se acostó junto a Steve.

Al día siguiente Bucky salió antes de que Steve despertara, sin entender bien que había ocurrido.

Todo estaba tan bien, los dos habían logrado llevar una vida más o menos normal durante todos esos meses, ¡años!… ¿Por qué justo ahora las cosas se tenían que complicar?

Pero complicar cómo, pensó sentándose al borde de la escalera del viejo edificio en el que solía vivir, y donde solía ir a pensar cuando la vida comenzaba a ponerse extraña. Steve era su amigo, probablemente el único amigo de verdad que había tenido, y lo quería mucho. Lo amaba.

Mas, ¿Cómo lo amaba?.

Cerró los ojos apoyando una mano en su frente e imaginó a su amigo. Steve con su cabello dorado, que ya comenzaba a necesitar un corte, sus ojos azules cargados de inocencia, de bondad y de una fuerza interior que nadie se esperaba de alguien con un cuerpo tan débil. Steve y esa sonrisa tímida que mostraba cuando alguien alababa una de sus pinturas o como se sonrojaba cuando escuchaba a Bucky y los chicos del edificio hablar de chicas, de sexo.

Suspiro cubriéndose la boca con las manos y negó. Tal vez todo lo que estaba sintiendo era porque Steve era lo único que tenía y estaba comenzando a confundir ese amor fraternal con algo mucho más complicado

Y sucio

Volvió a suspirar y miró para ambos lados. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pensó en como sería estar con Steve como si fuese una de las chicas con las que la había pasado tan bien unos días atrás. Pensó en sus brazos largos y delgados rodeando su cuello, mientras sus labios enrojecidos besaban su clavícula, su pecho… Imaginó los labios de Steve sobre los suyos.

_James Buchanan Barnes detente ahora_

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón. No, tenía que sacar todos esos pensamientos de su estúpida cabeza. No, no, no. Steve se merecía algo mejor, Steve merecía una chica suave, buena y linda, una chica con la que pudiese tener dos hijos y una casa en los suburbios, tal vez un auto y definitivamente un perro, un labrador. Lo único que podía ofrecerle Bucky era algo sucio, inmoral e ilegal, y si Steve hacia algo ilegal muy probablemente el mundo acabaría.

La única opción que tenía era dejar de pensar, dejar de imaginar a Steve de esa forma y seguir siendo su amigo como si nada hubiese cambiado

Cuando volvió a casa esa tarde un delicioso estofado lo esperaba

- ¿Eso tiene carne? - preguntó mirando incrédulo la olla - digo, ¿carne de verdad?

- Sip - respondió sonriendo mientras revolvía - carne de vaca que hace "Muh". El carnicero me regaló un poco a cambio de unos carteles -

- Oh Steve, no sabes cuanto te amo - dijo sin pensar.

_Muy bien Bucky, no lograste controlarte ni cinco minutos, eso es un récord incluso para ti_

- Bucky - rió el rubio negando y empujándolo fuera de la cocina - si me amas tanto pon la mesa para que comamos -

Suspiró aliviado de que Steve no le hubiese dado importancia a sus palabras y, mientras ponía la mesa, recordó todas las veces que le había dicho que lo amaba.Y se quedó pensando mientras terminaba el plato de estofado que estaba frente a él

- Steve - murmuró sin mirarlo -

- ¿Hmmm? - preguntó con la boca llena mirando por entre el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos -

- Dios, tienes que cortarte ese pelo - dejó a un lado la cuchara y se estiró para poner en orden ese desastre - y yo que pensaba sacarte a bailar esta noche -

- Aww, no quieres que tus amigos te vean conmigo así - dijo bromeando, cerrando los ojos dejándose hacer - nadie quiere que lo vean con la chica más fea de la cuadra -

- No tienes idea - rió dejando su cabello en paz - además creo que te verías bien con vestido -

- Si, claro. Mostrándole mis rodillas huesudas al mundo -

Ambos rieron ante la imagen y, entre bromas, terminaron de cenar.

- Steve - susurró Bucky cuando ya estaban acostados -

- Hmm - murmuró adormilado -

- Sabes que cuando te digo que te amo, es porque en verdad te amo -

- Oh, cállate y duérmete de una vez - balbuceó y estiró el cuello juntando sus labios con los de Bucky por un par de segundos - buenas noches, Bucky - dijo girándose, quedando de espaldas a su amigo -

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, Bucky aun en shock y sin poder dejar de sentir la presión de los labios de Steve, y éste, por su parte, deseando tirarse a un río, porque, bien Steve, buen plan, probablemente Bucky no volvería a hablarle ni sonreírle, ni a acostarse con él pensando que Steve estaba enfermo de la cabeza._ ¡Bien hecho!._

Afortunadamente ambos llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso y al día siguiente no se habló del tema. Ambos continuaron con la rutina del día a día sin que nada cambiase entre ellos, mas, por las noches, en ese momento en que no se está ni despierto ni completamente dormido, Steve robaba pequeños besos de los labios de Bucky, esperando que su amigo no se diese cuenta.

Así pasaron veintidós días, porque Bucky los había contado.

Veintidós días y veintidós noches en las que Steve, probablemente demasiado avergonzado por lo que sentía, robaba de sus labios un beso de buenas noches pensando en que Bucky estaba durmiendo. Pero no, Bucky estaba despierto y podía sentir esos labios suaves y nerviosos sobre los suyos, cada día unos segundos más. Luego soñaba con Steve y despertaba babeando la almohada, antes de darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado entre sueños.

Veintidós días en los que había tenido que ducharse con agua fría antes del desayuno

- Buenos días - lo saludó Steve la mañana de aquel sábado de otoño - el desayuno esta listo -

- Buenos días - saludó sirviéndose un poco de café -

En silencio ayudó a servir la mesa sentándose frente a su amigo mientras terminaba su primera taza de café, o de algo que se suponía que era café. Como estaban las cosas a Bucky le daba lo mismo lo que fuese.

- Me uniré al ejercito - dijo sin mirar a Steve mientras cortaba un trozo de su hash brown -

Sintió el choque de metal contra loza y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo

- No - fue lo único que logró decir -

- Están reclutando gente, los rumores de la guerra son cada vez más fuertes - comenzó a explicar intentando no mirar la expresión dolida de Steve - además el dinero que reciba puede ayudarte para continuar tus estudios en la escuela de artes… -

- No, eres muy joven - de apresuró a decir - no pueden recibirte, no van a recibirte. Aun no tienes ni dieci… -

- Steve - murmuró -

- Iré contigo - dijo y sonrió como si esa fuese la solución a todo - nos enlistaremos juntos… -

- ¡¿Estás loco?! - exclamó - con tu asma, y tus problemas al corazón y a los huesos y… -

- Prefiero morir en el campo de batalla que aquí, solo -

- Por favor, no seas dramático - bufó - te quedarás aquí y terminaras de estudiar. Así cuando vuelva ya serás un artista famoso -

Escuchó algo parecido a un sollozo salir de los labios de Steve justo antes de que éste se pusiera de pie y fuese a su habitación.

Bucky sabía que era un cobarde por arrancar así, en especial ahora que las cosas estaban extrañas entre los dos, pero su padre había servido en la Guerra y ya era tiempo de que él también hiciese algo por su país. Podía recordar las palabras del señor que lo había visitado cuando su padre murió y como le había ofrecido llevarlo a la base donde su padre había trabajado, que ese había sido el deseo de James. Pero Bucky había preferido quedarse en New York, porque Steve lo necesitaba.

- Steve - susurró apoyándose en la puerta - lo siento -

- ¿Qué sientes? Que sea demasiado patético como para cumplir mis deberes con mi país - rió desde dentro de la pieza - ¡Qué no pueda ir a pelear por la libertad como una persona normal! -

- Steve - diablos si había tocado un tema delicado sin darse cuenta -

- Tal vez merezco ser así, patético, enfermo… - murmuró -

- Sabes que no eres así - apoyó ambas manos en la puerta y suspiró - sabes que eres la persona más bondadosa… -

- NO - lo detuvo y abrió la puerta antes de que Bucky pudiese continuar - ni siquiera se te ocurra comenzar con ese discursillo que ya me sé de memoria -

- Pero Steve… -

- Está bien - murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello - está bien, exageré un poco. Lo siento -

- Mira - dijo tomando sus manos intentando sonreír - antes de irme te buscaremos una chica, ¿si?. Una chica linda y buena con la que te puedas divertir y, quien sabe, hasta casar… -

- Buck yo no… -

- Lo sé - lo miró a los ojos serio y pudo sentir un pequeño temblor recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo - lo sé Steve, ha pasado casi un mes de lo mismo. Lo sé y… yo siento lo mismo -

- Bucky… -

- Pero sabes que no, Steve. Sabes que lo único que podríamos sacar de algo así es que te muelan a golpes en un callejón mientras yo no estoy - dijo con algo de dolor en sus palabras - o que te metan a la cárcel -

- No debería ser así - respondió negando - yo… -

- Steve - soltó sus manos - vamos, terminemos de desayunar y salgamos al parque -

La semana siguiente al incidente estuvo llena de citas dobles que terminaban una tras otra en desastre. Steve sabía que no era el mejor partido, pero ¿tan mal?. Aunque no lo admitiera su pecho se apretaba al ver la cara decepción de las amigas de las citas de Bucky al verlo, haciéndolo sentir hasta culpable de hacer que esas pobres chicas perdieran su tiempo con alguien como él.

Y tampoco ayudaba mucho que lo hubiesen rechazado en el centro de reclutamiento el día que había ido a enlistarse, 4F, lo peor de lo peor.

Steve estaba harto de su patética existencia.

- No - gritó Bucky al ver los papeles sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

- Debía hacerlo Buck, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados -

- ¿Y…? - lo miró dolido - ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -

- No - respondió sincero intentando no mirarlo a los ojos -

- Dios Steve - murmuró apretando los puños - siempre es lo mismo contigo. Te pido que no hagas algo por tu bien y lo primero que haces al día siguiente es_ hacerlo_ -

- Tal vez no necesite a alguien que me diga que cosas son para mi bien - cruzó los brazos intentando protegerse - tal vez ya tenga la edad suficiente como para darme cuenta yo solo -

- Bien - dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota - has lo que quieras Steve, ya me cansé de esto. Para que me preocupo por ti si está claro que no me necesitas -

Vio a Bucky salir tirando la puerta, haciendo que todo el departamento temblase. Por unos momentos pensó en salir tras él y pedirle perdón, pero para qué. Suspiró y continuó los trabajos pendientes que tenía sobre la mesa.

Bucky no volvió esa noche.

Ni la siguiente

Steve comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez ya lo habían llamado. Tal vez ya había partido al viejo continente. Con un nudo en el estomago comenzó a mordisquear el lápiz con el que estaba trabajando. Conocía a Bucky, sabía que no podía estar enojado por mucho tiempo, sabía que no iba a dejarlo de esa forma por una estúpida pelea.

_Dios, Steven Rogers eres un imbécil._

Comenzó a darse vueltas por el departamento hasta decidirse de una buena vez. Agarro su abrigo y abrió la puerta para ir a buscar a su amigo.

- ¿Bucky? - preguntó al verlo apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada de su departamento - ¿Qué… ?

- Lamento haberte dejado - murmuró mirándolo hacia arriba afirmándose el costado derecho - solo que a veces colmas mi paciencia, sabes -

- Lo siento, es parte de mi encanto - dijo agachándose a su lado - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? Dios, ¿Es eso sangre? -

- Hmmm, puede ser que después de que peleamos necesitaba distraerme un poco - sonrió intentando ponerse de pie - y puede ser que me haya puesto a pelear por dinero… -

- Buck - suspiró ayudándolo a entrar al departamento - difícil dejar viejos hábitos, ¿no? -

- Así es, pero ¡ey! - rió sacando un puñado de monedas de su bolsillo - adivina quién te va a sacar a pasear a algún lugar lindo hoy -

- Nope - negó recostándolo en la cama - no hoy, no hasta que puedas caminar solo -

- ¿Cómo crees que llegué? -

- Probablemente arrastrándote -

- Así es - sonrió cerrando los ojos -

Con cuidado comenzó a quitarle las ropas sucias y ensangrentadas, dejándolas en una pila a un lado de la cama. Fue hasta el baño a buscar el precario botiquín que tenían para emergencias y limpió sus heridas mientras Bucky le contaba sus hazañas.

- Y así fue como me gané este - rió indicando el corte sobre su ojo - pero, ya sabes, a las chicas les encantan los hombres con cicatrices -

- Hmm - murmuró enjuagando el paño -

- ¿Qué te parece si, cuando me recupere, salimos a bailar? - dijo sonriendo - conocí a una chica camino a la casa y me dijo que tenía una amiga que po… -

- No te dan pena esas pobres chicas - rió Steve limpiando el corte sobre su ojo - además que les dices sobre mí, "Tengo este amigo, es como un ratón desnutrido, ¡pero es súper simpático! Por qué no le presentamos a tu amiga y la hacemos sentir miserable" -

- Oh Steve - rió - sabes que solo les digo la verdad -

- Entonces debes ir al médico, porque, claramente, no estás viendo bien -

- Creo que mi visión es perfecta - susurró tomando su muñeca y acercándose un poco a él - el problema son ellas que no ven lo que se están perdiendo -

Los ojos de Bucky recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin vergüenza y, antes de que se diese cuenta, lo tenía presionado contra su pecho, la mano que afirmaba su muñeca un poco más firme.

- ¿Bésame? - murmuró mirándolo por entre sus tupidas pestañas castañas -

Las palabras viajaron por toda la columna de Steve y sin pensarlo dos veces presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de su amigo como había estado haciendo durante las noches. Una de las fuertes manos de Bucky se posó en su nuca a la vez que la otra soltaba su muñeca y afirmaba con cariño su mejilla mientras respondía el beso lenta, suavemente y esa fue, por mucho, una de las mejores sensaciones que Steve había sentido en toda su vida.

Bucky sonrió al escuchar el pequeño quejido ahogado que soltó Steve al separarse y con cariño acarició su nuca mirándolo a los ojos como si intentase entenderlo. Con cuidado Steve tomó la mano que tenia en su mejilla y besó su palma cerrando los ojos haciendo suspirar a su amigo. Sin atreverse a decir nada continuaron acariciándose suavemente, mientras se miraban a los ojos pidiéndose permiso en silencio para seguir adelante.

La respiración de Steve comenzó a agitarse cuando su camisa terminó en el suelo, mordiéndose los labios para no quejarse al sentir los labios de Bucky en su cuello, en su clavícula, en su pecho… Se cubrió la boca con la mano al sentir sus labios en uno de sus pezones, besándolo. Se suponía que eso no debía sentirse tan bien, pensó mientras miraba los labios de Bucky moverse sobre su pecho huesudo, de seguro no se comparaba con el de una chica y menos el tipo de chica con el que salía su amigo.

- Steve - susurró sobre su piel y alzó la vista - puedes dejar de pensar por un momento -

- Pero… - comenzó poniendo una mano sobre el cabello castaño de su amigo y acariciándolo lentamente -

- Puedo oír tus pensamientos y está bien - dijo acomodándose bajo él - pero quiero que disfrutes esto, aunque sea por un momento, y para eso debes dejar de pensar -

- E-Está bien - sonrió acomodándose sobre él, poniendo las piernas a sus costados, sentándose sobre su abdomen - ¿Duele? - murmuró acariciando su pecho -

- Qué - susurró acariciando su cuello y hombros -

- Tus heridas -

- No, ya están mejor - rió y tomó su nuca acercándolo para volver a besarlo - ven -

Con un suspiro Steve cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de los labios de su amigo, intentando responder a sus besos que se hacían poco a poco más exigentes, más acalorados. Sintió la lengua de Bucky acariciar su labio inferior, haciéndolo soltar un gemido mientras movía inconscientemente sus caderas, bajando un poco.

- Buck… - jadeó al sentir la excitación de su amigo - oh,_ Bucky_…. -

- Shhh - susurró acariciando su costado, bajando hasta su cintura, pasando la mano hacia su espalda y hacia su cola. Metiendo las manos bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Steve - ¿Estás bien? -

Steve asintió con los labios entreabiertos mirando los ojos azul oscuro de su amigo, como apenas se podía notar el azul de sus iris con sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación. Por mí, pensó y soltó un suave quejido al sentir las manos de Bucky recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, acariciando con amor toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.

Con un rápido movimiento Bucky estaba sobre él mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona sin quitar sus manos de las caderas de Steve, y con otro rápido movimiento tenía a Steve finalmente desnudo sobre la cama que habían compartido por años.

- Mírate - susurró sobre la piel de su cuello - tan hermoso, pero todos están demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta de lo que se pierden -

- _Buck_ - jadeó enterrando ambas manos en el cabello del castaño, estirando el cuello - yo… -

- Steve - lo miró desde su abdomen plano, sonriendo - relájate -

Asintió cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar normalmente, pero cómo podía respirar normalmente cuando los labios de Bucky besaban y marcaban su torso y su abdomen, cuando sus dientes mordisqueaban la piel sobre su huesuda cadera mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, separando sus piernas un poco más…

- BU… - comenzó antes de cubrir su boca con una mano, terminando aquel grito -

Entreabrió los ojos y tuvo que utilizar todo el autocontrol que tenía para no volver a gritar al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo entre sus piernas. Logró ver sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos moviéndose sobre él, rodeándolo de una sensación que nunca antes había sentido y de la que se estaba haciendo adicto rápidamente. Posó su mano libre en la nuca de Bucky, acariciando su cabello mientras entre susurros, jadeos y gemidos le decía lo bien que se sentía y repetía su nombre una y otra vez

- Bucky… Bucky yo… - jadeó sintiendo como su orgasmo bajaba por su vientre - Bucky, Bucky no…. -

El castaño alzó la vista mirándolo por entre sus tupidas pestañas y sonriendo, haciendo que Steve perdiese todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y se corriese en su boca sin poder aguantar más.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó después de unos segundos, segundos en los que Steve creía haber perdido el conocimiento -

- ¿A-Ah? - murmuró mirándolo aun con la respiración intranquila, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír -

- Si estás bien - repitió sonriendo, ordenando los cabellos mojados que caían sobre su frente -

- … de verdad tienes que preguntar - murmuró cerrando los ojos y acomodándose a su lado -

- Yep -

- Eres el peor…. - entreabrió los ojos acordándose de algo y se sentó en la cama mirándolo - tú… - bajó la vista sonrojándose -

- Yo… - repitió y comenzó a reír al entender a que se refería su amigo - oh, Steve - besó su frente - tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte… -

- Pero…. -

- Escucharte gemir así mi nombre una y otra vez fue más que suficiente - susurró en su oído y mordió no tan delicadamente su lóbulo -

- Quieres matarme, ¿verdad? -

- Nunca - sonrió abrazándolo, apoyando su mentón en su hombro - sabes que te amo -

- Yo también te amo -

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos y se quedaron entrelazados por unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos como si se hubiesen conocido por primera vez. Se quedaron entrelazados por unos minutos más, sonriendo, como si nada más importase, murmurándose pequeños secretos, palabras dulces que solo significaban para ellos. Se quedaron entrelazados hasta que Bucky fue a buscar algo para limpiar, mientras Steve, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ordenaba un poco la habitación y la ropa que estaba desparramada por todas partes.

* * *

Pasaron días y semanas en los que se volvieron a repetir esos pequeños encuentros, por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, o cuando Bucky volvía de un largo día en la fabrica. Días, semanas y tal vez meses en los que Steve no podía dejar de pensar en como se sentía el cuerpo de Bucky contra el suyo, días en los que rellenaba sus croqueras de bosquejos de cada parte que llamaba su atención, de cada parte nueva que iba conociendo, semanas en las que le costaba prestar atención en clases y la mayoría de sus trabajos tenían el mismo modelo, sabía que debía ser menos obvio, pero parte de él solo quería que todo el mundo supiese que Bucky era suyo y solo suyo. Meses, meses felices en los que poco les importaba lo que pasase fuera de sus cuatro paredes.

Hasta que un día lo que todos temían, sucedió

Steve iba camino a casa cuando escuchó la noticia y sin pensarlo dos veces fue al centro de reclutamiento más cercano, Bucky no tenía porque saberlo. Mintió sobre su lugar de nacimiento, como ya había hecho, pero aun así volvió a reprobar antes de que hiciese la primera prueba.

4F

Derrotado, triste y sabiendo que ya no le quedaba más tiempo fue a ver una película para animarse, para distraerse y no pensar en lo cerca que estaba de perder a su amigo. Tal vez para siempre.

Pero, para variar, un tipo comenzó a quejarse antes de que comenzara la película, a gritar imprudencias, y la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Steve se acabó. Sin pensarlo dos veces encaró al sujeto quien, por supuesto, era dos veces más grande que él y terminó barriendo el piso con él en el callejón más cercano hasta que llegó Bucky a ayudarlo.

Bucky luciendo su impecable nuevo uniforme

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cuando le dijo que ya lo habían llamado, y que partía al día siguiente en la mañana. Intentó sonreír, intentó no darle importancia al hecho de que lo que más temía iba a suceder, en menos de veinticuatro horas iba a perder a Bucky, tal vez para siempre. Bucky, que era lo único que tenía en el mundo, lo que más amaba en el mundo, se iba.

Se mordió los labios sin mirarlo, intentando pensar en otra cosa mientras seguía a su amigo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó alzando la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos y con esa sonrisa que no era real, que ocultaba algo, pero Steve no iba a preguntar que era, no en esos momentos, no en medio de un callejón húmedo y fétido donde cualquiera podría escucharlos -

- Al futuro - respondió con la misma sonrisa pasándole el periódico -

**FIN**

* * *

Mi primer fic de Captain America, ojalá les guste :)!


End file.
